


How Did Marco’s Parents Meet?

by rwinger24



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Svtfoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/pseuds/rwinger24
Summary: This is a fanstory about how Marco Diaz’s Parents first met and how they fell in love. I noticed there is no Rafael x Angie fluff on the website so I decided to bring it because I ship Marco’s Parents on SVTFOE and I hope you like my fanfic.Written in 11 minute animated script formats.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



This is my Rangie/Rafangie prompt. And I wrote the first chapter in script format. This is The setup of my long waited series

INT. DIAZ HOUSEHOLD NIGHT  
Star, Marco, and the Diazes all in their bedtime attire play a game of Slides and Ladders. (From Starsitting). Miniature versions of them are the game pieces.

STAR: So Marco, you like my idea for Family Game Night.

MARCO: Sure Star, we played this game before but my parents are actually enjoy playing it for the first time. Look at them.

ANGIE: I love the tiny pieces you made us, Star.

RAFAEL: They look exactly like us but they are tinier and cuter.

ANGIE: Your cuter, Rafael.

Anyway, Star and Marco are on the same team, they roll the dice.

They get a four. Tiny Star and Marco take their turn.

STAR: Oh a four. Might as well slide down the slide.

MARCO: After you Star.

STAR: Thanks Marco.

Star and Marco slide down the slide. It’s Rafael and Angie’s turn.

RAFAEL: Yes! A six.

Holding hands, tiny Rafael and Angie move across the game board.

RAFAEL: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, and… seis.

MARCO: Mom, dad. Your tiny yous just won the game

ANGIE/RAFAEL: Yay! We won!

There tiny counterparts kiss, and then the real life sized versions kiss too.

Star and Marco have different reactions to their victory.

MARCO: That was very fun. I liked that you enjoyed one of Star’s games.

RAFAEL: Oh, we’ll play it again next game night.

As Marco puts the pieces away, he and Star head off to bed.

STAR: Those Z’s aren’t gonna build themselves. Night Marco.

MARCO: Night Star.

RAFAEL/ANGIE: Goodnight, you two.

Rafael brings a blanket over to the couch.

ANGIE: You know what, let’s sleep on the couch together tonight just like when you and I had sleepovers together back in high school.

RAFAEL: I just love being warm right next to you, Angiepoo.

Angie cuddles up near Rafael and kisses him as they are about to sleep.

RAFAEL: Maybe it’s about time we tell Marco and Star how we first met. They were just like us when we were there age.

ANGIE: Goodnight Rafael, Te amo. RAFAEL: Te amo to you, too.

INT. MARCO’S BEDROOM - NIGHT  
Star and Marco are still up and Marco shows Star something.

MARCO: Star, this is my parents’ yearbook. And this is their scrapbook. Maybe we should ask them tomorrow morning about how they met.

STAR: Awww, I told you they are “cool”, and by cool, I meant to say they are completely in love.

STAR: I never seen my parents act so affectionate to each other. My dad still calls my mom “Moon Pie” once in a while.

MARCO: Okay, anyway, Goodnight again, Star.

Star leaves Marco’s bedroom and heads to bed.


	2. Story

INT - DIAZ HOUSEHOLD - LIVING ROOM - MORNING

Next morning, Star and Marco walked down the stairs so Marco can make Huevos Rancheros and Breakfast Burritos for them and him too.

Star sees that Angie is still cuddling and playing with Rafael’s chest hair.

STAR: Awwww, your parents slept on the couch last night, Marco.

MARCO: They haven’t done that in a while, usually this where they cuddle when they have work off, but they take breaks to eat and/or shower.

STAR: Which we are about to bring to them, now. A “deeesayano.”

MARCO: It’s desayuno, Star.

Angie and Rafael open their eyes to realize it is morning.

RAFAEL: Buenos dias wifey.

Rafael and Angie give each other another kiss.

ANGIE: Rafael, last night was “magnifico”. I’ve never slept and felt you this close since we got married.

STAR: Morning, you two snuggling lovebirds. Marco has made both of you huevos rancheros and breakfast burritos. And I’m gonna have some Captain Blanche’s Sugar Seeds.

RAFAEL: Marco, it’s just how my mama y papa used to make them when I lived in Jalisco.

STAR: What!? You lived in Jalisco.

ANGIE: It’s like a state, but it is in Mexico.

STAR: Uh…

MARCO: A state is an area in a country or nation.

ANGIE: Anyway, I think it is finally time that we tell the story of how we first met and how we fell in love and became husband and wife.

Angie kisses Rafael’s cheek.

RAFAEL: I’ve always wanted to tell this story but first, let me tell you about me first.

JALISCO, MEXICO 

RAFAEL: I was born in the state of Jalisco, Mexico in 1972 to my mama, Marco’s abuelos, Linda and mi papa Rodrigo. I also had a hermano…

MARCO: Who is my uncle Enrique.

RAFAEL: Throughout my life, I enjoy having many amigos at my school, I was passionate about having art, and I enjoyed watch football on TV.

MARCO: Soccer or regular football?

RAFAEL: Kinda both.

PRESENT ANGIE: And Star, let me tell you a little bit about my life.

CLEVELAND, OHIO

ANGIE: My life started from the day I was born in 1974 as Angelica Phalange, in Cleveland, Ohio. My parents were in to sports of all kinds. But I was into reading and poetry, and one of my secrets is that I was actually a geek in collecting Monster Trader cards.

STAR: So that’s why you go to these tournaments at the comic book shop.

ANGIE: I’ve had made some friend I met in kindergarten named Andrea and Emily. Also, I’ve made a connection with my older cousin, Marc Ackland Phalange, he was into collecting library music records from England and Germany, and he was into electronic music. But I seemed to have trouble understanding what being in a relationship is like?

PRESENT

STAR: Okay, so how did Rafael met Angie?

MARCO: Wait, let’s let my Dad explain how he immigrated himself to America.

 

JALISCO 

RAFAEL: I was excited to start high school in Mexico. But our family was in a money/financial crisis, so for 2 years, me and Enrique were forced to drop out of school and we had to pick crops and do other work for the community. Many of my friends were gone. I even snuck away from home to try to be a luchador as another way to earn my family money, although the experience was quite painful, but it started my training for my abs and biceps. Until one day, I was given the opportunity to become a foreign exchange student. I wanted to get out of this country for a better life. So I did.

ANGIE: With help from officials, he is now part of a new foreign exchange student program in Cleveland, Ohio.

CLEVELAND, OHIO - 1988 

ANGIE: He had to leave his amigos and familia but he’ll make sure over time, he stays happy with his new host family. 2 years behind and Rafael starts 9th grade soon, his new host family, the Hernandezes, took him for sandwiches and soup at the Cardinal Cafe.

CARDINAL CAFE 

ANGIE: While he was ordering a “jamon y queso emparedado”, he starts to hear feedback from the speakers. 

The MC greets the cafe’s customers.

MC: Welcome to Cardinal Cafe’s Open Mic Poetry Night.

RAFAEL: What is poetry.

JORGE (Host family’s son): It’s a type of art but with words that show meaning and expression”.

MC: Alright, we’ll start things off with a Shakespearean sonnet selected by one of our locals, Angelica… I mean Angie Phalange.

ANGIE: And that's where he first saw me.

The crowd slowly snaps their fingers.

Angie puts her reading glasses on and reads out loud Shakespeare’s Sonnet 60.

ANGIE: Like as the waves make towards the pebbled shore, So do our minutes hasten to their end; Each changing place with that which goes before, In sequent toil all forwards do contend.

As Angie reads the poem, it grabbed Rafael’s attention. Not only the poem grabbed his attention, seeing Angie’s natural beauty made him fall in love with her.

ANGIE: “Nativity, once in the main of light, Crawls to maturity, wherewith being crown’d, Crooked eclipses ‘gainst his glory fight, And Time, that gave, doth now his gift confound. Time doth transfix the flourish set on youth, And delves the parallels in beauty’s brow, Feeds on the rarities of nature’s truth, And nothing stands but for his scythe to mow. And yet to times in hope my verse shall stand, Praising thy worth, despite his cruel hand.”

As his host family talk to each other, Rafael walks away from the table and wants to greet with the girl who was just on stage with the customers finger snapping as she steps off.

RAFAEL: That was very good.

ANGIE: Thanks, it appears that I love poetry.

Silence occurs. Rafael talked.

RAFAEL: Oh, lo siento. I didn’t introduce myself. My name is Rafael Diaz. I’m an exchange student from Jalisco which is in Mexico.

ANGIE: Oh, Mexico. People call me Angie. Say, what school are you going to.

RAFAEL: J.N. Brown, answered Rafael.

ANGIE: Hey I’m going to school there too. How old are you?

RAFAEL: 16.

ANGIE: Huh. Isn’t that too old for 9th grade.

RAFAEL: Yeah. But I missed two years of school helping my family in a dinero crisis and fighting in junior luchador matches“

ANGIE: Anyway. I’ll see you around, Rafael. Maybe I can tutor you.

RAFAEL: Okay, Angie. I’ll see you at school.

Rafael’s host dad, Juan came nearby him.

JUAN: Wow, Rafael. You made a new friend this quickly?

RAFAEL: Si, Juan and Maria.

His father and his wife, Maria was impressed with him.

MARIA: I’m proud of you but we should talk to her parents first.

Rafael then feels butterflies in his stomach because he may have just met the love of his life.

PRESENT STAR: So your host family was Mexican too. Juan, Maria, and Jorge Hernandez.

RAFAEL: Yes.

Angie sees Star and Marco eating their cereal and burrito with excitement.

ANGIE: I’m glad you’re loving this story. Wait 'til we talk about our time in high school.

AUTHOR NOTE: I did a couple of Cleveland references. Including a high school named after Cleveland Browns player Jim N. Brown.


End file.
